


Let Me Fight

by Jammit_Sammy



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests- Hamilton [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Protective George, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammit_Sammy/pseuds/Jammit_Sammy
Summary: This was a prompt fromwellreadfanon Tumblr.Prompt: A prompt from the list- 62: “ I want to protect you. ” for Washette?





	Let Me Fight

Lafayette was pacing angrily in Washington’s tent. “I want to be on the front lines!”

Washington sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why can I not serve with the other soldats?”

Washington stood, crossing over to stand in front of his table of maps. “We need you here, Lafayette.”

Lafayette made an aggravated sound.

“Anciens généraux et leurs règles stupides,” Lafayette muttered under his breath.

“Excuse me?”

Now, Washington considered himself to be a patient man, but his aide-de-camps had the special talent of getting on his nerves. Lafayette especially.

“Nothing, Your Excellency. I was simply commenting on the immaculate state of your maps. Your strategy is stupéfiant. But, it would be better if it had moi, at the front.”

Washington turned to look at Lafayette. “You are wrong. Laurens and Hamilton are not at the front, not for lack of begging, and neither will you be. That’s my decision, and that’s final.”

Washington was trying to remain calm, but Lafayette was pressing his patience.

“What are you afraid of, that some dirty immigrant will outshine you, le general?”

As soon as the words left Lafayette’s mouth, Washington was in his space. “Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.” He tilted Lafayette’s face up by his chin. “You do not truly believe that is how I view you.”

Lafayette pulled away, jaw set stubbornly and shoulders squared. “I don’t know sir, is it how you feel?”

Washington stepped into his space again, crowding him. Lafayette was trapped, but he didn’t feel like prey. No, somehow he felt safe in the shadow of this great man. He knew, they both did, that Washington could hurt him. Kill him, even. But he wouldn’t. In his heart of hearts, Lafayette knew that George loved him.

“My darling Lafayette. You are the most beautiful human being I have ever met. And You’re brilliant. No matter your country of origin.” George took in a stuttered breath. “I love you.”

Lafayette looked at the man with shining eyes. “And I you, dearest Georges. But I came here to fight.”

Washington leaned in and kissed Lafayette softly. “I can’t let you do that.”

“Why? I am a competent fighter.”

“I want to protect you.” Washington’s eyes were shiny and his breath was warm where it touched Lafayette’s face. “I can’t do that if you’re fighting on the front lines.”

Lafayette touched the man’s cheek, softly. “You cannot protect me forever, Georges.”

Washington closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “That won’t ever stop me from trying, my sweet marquis.”

**Author's Note:**

> French: Old generals and their stupid rules.
> 
> Come talk to me or request things on my [Tumblr](https://baguetteandaham.tumblr.com)  
> Yell at me in the comments, it makes me happy.


End file.
